The Great Escape
by poplip
Summary: What if Sirius escaped Azkaban when Harry was five? Will Sirius rescue him from the abusive Dursleys? Contains Laura Rose an OC, cause I don't like thinking of Harry being too alone. ON HIATUS Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**The Great Escape**

**A/N: A 'what if' story. Laura Rose from 'A Fine Line Between Love and Hate' is featured in this story. She's probably going to be in a lot of my Harry Potter stories.**

**INTRODUCTION**

_**BLACK IS FIRST TO ESCAPE**_

_**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, has done the impossible and escaped Azkaban, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**_

_**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**_

_"**Well, really, I had to, don't you know, said an irritable Fudge. Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"**_

_**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**_

_**But the big question is; How did Black escape?**_

_**For the full report, turn to pages 4 and 5**_

This was the front page of the newspaper that greeted the Wizarding world on a drab Tuesday morning. For the majority it was cue to start running around screaming and panicking whilst trying to put extra security measures in place, but for Albus Dumbledore it meant that he had to contact Arabella Figg.

_ Dear Arabella, _

_ As you undoubtably have heard, Sirius Black is at large. I cannot stress how important it is that you keep a closer eye on Harry and Laura than ever. I know, for reasons I cannot share, that Black will make the twins his first target. I am currently trying to find suitable extra security to send to Little Whinging to help protect them._

_ Yours sincerely_

_ Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

**A/N: The next chapter should be up by Monday. I hope to start it today atleast.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Potter twins

It was like any ordinary Friday for the 5 year old Potter twins. They woke up in their cupboard to their Aunt's voice screeching at them to get dressed and go to school. They did as she said and grabbed their small rucksacks which contained a pencil, a math worksheet and an empty lunchbox each before their Aunt Petunia literally threw them out of the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was with heavy hearts that they dragged themselves to their feet and started the half an hour long walk to the local primary school, only to arrive there half an hour early there at least.

The reason that they were more miserable than usual was that it was a Friday. Fridays meant that the next two days they were at home all day. More time for their Aunt to dump almost unmanageable chores on them and more time for their Uncle to beat them up for being Freaks.

Not that school was much better. The twins were in the same class as Dudley, so that meant he got to push them around when the teachers weren't looking. They knew better than to respond to him.

Once, Laura hit Dudley back when they were three. She got the worst beating that either twin had ever had. Harry had gotten beaten too of course, Uncle Vernon said it was to imply that he should get worse if he ever touched Dudley. Harry didn't know what imply meant but he knew he didnt want anything like what happened to his sister to happen ever again. He hated to see her in pain like that and for some reason her pain was his pain and his pain was her pain. Laura said it was because they were twins, but Harry thought it had to be something more, as he did twice as many chores for the two weeks that Laura was pretty much bedridden for. (A/N: I know that 3 year olds cant physically really do any many chores but I was thinking, tidying up after the family (like putting Dudleys toys away) sorting out the laundry, that sort of stuff)

So, it was on that seemingly normal Friday that Laura frowned to herself. Was someone walking behind them? No, it wasn't footsteps, she thought as she turned round, causing her brother to copy her actions, it was _pawprints_.

It was a huge shaggy black dog. Well it was huge in height and length and all, but it was very skinny, not unlike the twins, both of which were backing away, their identical green eyes wide, Harry slightly infront.

'Wait,' Laura mumured. 'It is wagging it tail. I fink that means it happy.'

'Yes, tat could mean it wants to eat us all wup!' Harry whispered back.

'It ishn't gwowling though, it looks fwiendly.' said Laura, a bit louder this time. She started to approach it slowly.

'Lauraaaa . . . ' Warned Harry, but he too started to slowly approach the bear – like dog.

The dog took a small step towards them, sniffing them eagerly.

'See Harry! It** is **fwendly!' cried Laura, patting the dog on the head.

'Yes it is! But it really fin! It need more food!' exclaimed Harry stoking the dog's back.

'And a bath!' added Laura, wrinkling up her nose as she ran her fingers through the dog's manky fur.

'Come on Laura, we got to getta school!' Harry urged.

'Ok. Do you fink tat we will see him again Harry?'

'I hope we do.'

As they were walking away, Harry heard a voice in his head '_He seems familiar but I dont know where from, I have never seen a dog like that before.' _He stopped suddenly with a small cry.

**A/N: I know it's really short but I wanted to get something up asap. Hopefully the next chapter should be up by next weekend.**


End file.
